Love Blooms at Midnight
by Tyrror
Summary: Batman, Dick Grayson, and Robin, Damian Wayne, return early from an uneventful patrol to find Colin Wilkes waiting at the manor, and he thinks that Damian is lovely to hug…  Implied Future!Damian/Future!Colin


**Title:** Love Blooms at Midnight

**Author:** Tyrror

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Batman and Robin return early from an uneventful patrol to find Colin Wilkes waiting at the manor, and he thinks that Damian is lovely to hug…

**Warnings: **Glorious, glorious sap…Also, may hint at suggestions of boy on boy love between two minors (age 16/17) and contain massive amounts of Dick making an ass out of himself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys, though God only knows how much I wish I did…

* * *

><p>To say that tonight had gone exactly according to plan would be a bit of a misnomer, however claiming that Dick Grayson was anything less than pleased with the results would be completely and utterly incorrect. The weather had claimed that it was to be 'relatively cool for an early Autumn night' but the reality of it was that is was frigid and so it hadn't struck Dick as all that unusual to find the city in an unplanned hibernation stretching so far as to keep even the most desperate of criminals inside of doors and away from the nip of Jack Frost. What he had found unusual, or at the very least unexpected, on their early return from patrol was the still form seated on the steps outside of the manor, head tilted back and red hair pushed out of his face as he counted the stars and waited.<p>

"Master Damian," Alfred had begun as they exited the batmobile, but that was all the farther he got as a flash of red, yellow, and green blurred toward the stairs leading into the manor proper.

"I am aware, Pennyworth." Were the only words the two adults heard as he vanished into the darkness of the stairwell.

It had taken Dick all of ten minutes to finally locate the duo, and when he did it took most of his willpower to not roll his eyes for not having checked the roof first. Damian sat crosslegged a foot or so from the edge of the most mildly slanted portion of the roof of Wayne manor, one elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm. Several feet behind him, Colin wandered back and forth pointing out the lights from buildings he recognized in the city below while Damian appeared to tune him out completely. Perhaps it was the fact that he was tuning the other boy out, or maybe it was because he was letting the ginger have his fun, but Dick would like to believe that the boy who spent most of his days pretending to be a ninja was actually caught offgaurd when Colin threw himself the few feet between them and landed with a clumsy precision behind his best friend, legs splayed around the smaller boy and arms clutching around his torso, pressing his body against the brooding teenager's back in an awkward hug. Damian's hand slipped from his chin, catching again on his temple, the only sign that he had even felt the other boy land, and there they sat for several seconds in silence while Dick Grayson grinned like an idiot in the shadows.

"You're so nice to hug, Damian." Colin said as a matter of fact, digging his chin into the dark boys back and plastering a lopsided grin on his face.

"-tt-"

The curt, annoyed response lost any power that it might have had as the boy's free hand lifted from his lap and rested gently on top of the hands clasped in the center of his chest, the leather of his gauntlet squeaking slightly as he pressed down on them and ensured they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. The redhead relaxed further into his cloaked back and there they sat, wrapped around one another in the darkness, alone together...or so they thought.

"You know," Dick whispered into the mic of his communicator just loud enough for Damian to hear through his earpiece without the boy at his back noticing, "he could always spend the night."

Damian's shoulders tightened visibly, even from the distance Dick was standing at, and his earpiece picked up the further creaking of leather as the boy tightened his grip on the redhead's hands where they still rested above his now furiously beating heart.

"I'm sure your bed is big enough for two seventeen year old boys..." Dick trailed on, unable to remove the stupid grin from his face as Damian launched himself to his feet a little bit too quickly and nearly tripped over the feet of the boy he dragged upwards with him.

"Come on," he spat, his anger undercut by something that Dick had never heard from the boy before...embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" Colin queried, doing his best to not stumble as he was pulled forcibly across the roof.

"My room," was the only response he was given as Damian marched further from the hiding spot of his mentor towards the other side of the massive building.

"No funny business, Little D," Dick cooed into the mic on his end, "I don't need any more baby bats running around the manor quite yet..."

He was forced to pull the receiver from his ear suddenly as it began to shriek mercilessly when Damian wrenched the mic and earpiece off of his costume and crushed them with the single hand that was not currently holding Colin's before tossing it over the edge of the roof and into the darkness below.


End file.
